


Half the World Away

by Backlighting



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backlighting/pseuds/Backlighting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们所遗失的半个世界。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half the World Away

**Author's Note:**

> 给toi的点歌短打【BGM: Half the World Away by AURORA】  
> 过程诸多困难例如没有写过这样子的JayTim非常的恐慌以及Word发生问题没有存到档遗失了一整个大段落我差点从旁边的窗户跳下去冷静脑袋……

Tim将手臂横越过栏杆，指节间夹着一根未燃上的烟。老旧大楼的顶层特别漆黑，远远眺去几条街外才有一丝黯淡的灯光。

他捏着香烟凑到鼻间，深吸了一口气，熟悉的烟草味道暂时取代了长期占据在此地消散不去的霉味。他有时候就只是点燃Jason的香烟，平置於床头柜上或者书桌的角落。他耗费大把的时间清理落进地毯的烟灰，这对他来说可是难事，但他必须这样子做，否则没有其他东西能帮助泛滥的情感如洪水一般淹没他的思绪。

Tim考虑是否要点燃它。这是最後一只烟了。潜入红头罩的安全屋对红罗宾来说不是难事，虽然Jason在最後一次离开之前留下了整盒的烟，但Tim的焦虑加速消耗了烟的存量。

大部分时候Jason不会留下多过半盒的烟。Tim最常得到的是乾瘪的烟盒，里头只会剩下一两根的烟。Tim不晓得Jason是不是察觉了。察觉他有在旅程之前随手留下烟盒的坏习惯，以及Tim会在Jason离开之後取走随机落在他某处安全屋的烟盒。

Tim摸不着头绪，他甚至不确认Jason留下的烟是否与他离开的时间成为正比。如果推论的结果是肯定的，他这次或许得过很久才能见到Jason。

都怪他不小心让话溜出了嘴角，倾斜了摇摇欲坠的平衡。

 

“你不该走的。”

Jason的肩膀一瞬间变得紧绷，他收回撑在栏杆上的手臂，侧过身低头反问Tim：“为什麽？”

Tim听得出Jason故作轻松的语气背後的咄咄逼人，他伸出舌尖舔了舔被寒风吹得乾燥脱皮的双唇，挪动因为久坐在硬质的地面而疼痛的臀部。他咽了口唾沫，一边伸展几乎没有知觉的指关节，“你知道原因。”

Jason的嘴角扬起，却很快地又沉淀下来。他抖落烟灰，吸了一口香烟，缓缓地吐出烟雾。

Tim扶着顶楼的围墙站起身。他们会回到此地，不管离开几次。他曾在一段艰难的旅途之後仍旧回到Gotham，而Jason在每次的旅程後也终究会回到这里。不过原因并不是那麽简单了。不纯粹是因为他们在此地成长，在这里重获人生的意义，在这里——

Tim趁着Jason失神时抓住了对方的手腕。Jason像是从睡梦中被惊醒一般，他的身体反射性地弹开，这让Tim加重了手上的力道。

“我能……我能给你想要的。”他睁大双眼描绘着Jason的面部轮廓。Tim没有在夜晚中照过镜子，他不晓得他的眼睛是不是看起来也像Jason一样，在黑暗之中这般明亮，眨眼之间流露不愿言说的情绪。

他没有等到Jason的答覆。Jason扭动手腕挣开了他，Tim察觉到他的意图时就松开了手。Jason後退了一步，欲言又止却还是无声离开。

他明知长久以来的微妙平衡是不可打破的。Tim握紧仍然停留在半空中的手，Jason的背影比往常都还要落寞，很快地被夜色逐渐吞没。

他感觉不到冷，只觉得心口被掏空了一半，剩下大把孤寂填补空缺。

 

Tim将脱掉的手套塞进万能腰带里，冬末毫不留情的寒风让手指变得笨拙。

他还是选择点燃了最後一只烟。Tim模仿Jason的动作用唇抿住香烟，打火机的火光刺痛了双眼。他拿开燃起的烟，交叉手臂靠在栏杆上，烟雾缭绕着他手上的一点火光。

Tim记起每当夜风拂过时Jason指间的橘红色火光总是忽明忽灭，如同藏在他蓝得发绿的双眼里的那抹情绪，强烈无比却又被刻意隐瞒。

烟头的热度很快地逼近指尖，Tim盯着已将燃尽的香烟，几乎确信Jason不会回来。他的等待长达了三个月，显得今年的冬季永无止尽一般的漫长。

半个世界已经远去。Tim忍不住颤抖，抖落的烟灰烫伤了手指。并且再也不会回来。

一股重量从身後落到了肩膀上，Tim还没来得及反应，指间的烟就被一把夺过并扔到了地上。

Tim愣愣地站在原地，看着Jason用靴跟踩熄香烟，看着比起离开前又消瘦一些的Jason的脸庞。他感觉自己像是中了头彩但弄丢了彩票，却又在兑奖截止日当天又找回彩票的傻子。

Jason朝他向前倾身时，Tim才回过神来。他马上拉起肩膀上的皮夹克盖住了脸，藏在夹克其中的枪枝嗑到了他的後脑勺。

“老家伙知道你瞒着他抽——你在哭吗？Tim？”他能想像Jason微微歪着头，蹙着眉说话的模样。Tim低下头，Jason的战术靴在视野中变得模糊。

“我没有。”Tim後退了一小步，用力眨了眨眼，眼眶仍然不受控制的发热。

Jason沉默了一会儿， “你还有烟吗？”Tim对此仍是给予他否定的答覆。 

“想不到你烟瘾挺大，我上次可是足足留下了一盒。”Jason踢了下靴跟，不可置信的说道，“除了Gotham，任何地方都买不到我留下的那种，对，你从我安全屋拿走的那种。我刚刚发现了，为此你至少欠我二十盒烟，鸟宝宝。”

Tim在夹克底下抹去了眼角的湿意，他才不在乎他得还上Jason两盒烟还是两百盒烟。“你为什麽回来？”

“回来排解我的烟瘾。”Jason随意地说道，但Tim捕捉到了Jason开口前异常的停顿，这让他的推测开始变得明朗。

“如果是这样你不会到刚刚才发现你的烟盒被我拿走了。”Tim戳破了他的谎言，“你不是的，Jason。”

你回来了，第一件事却是来找我，这代表你前几次也都是这样做的。Tim想掀开夹克，他想看看Jason的表情，平衡在此之前早已被他亲手破坏了，再也没有东西能增加他的顾虑。Jason的动作却比他更快，他伸出双手压在Tim耳朵的上方，确保夹克遮盖了Tim的视线。

Jason没有後续的动作，而Tim急躁地想要从里头扯掉夹克。现在的他足够清醒，他的脑袋开始提醒他整个人都笼罩在Jason的味道里，这让眼眶的热度转移到了耳根和双颊上。

“你上次说过的还算数吗？”Jason的声音几乎算得上呢喃自语，但Tim距离他足够近，他完整地听见Jason所说。他停下了挣扎，“只要你不再不告而别。”

紧张的情绪充斥了他全身的每个细胞。这是他要求给予Jason的，现在却又擅自加上条件。Tim不急着拿开夹克了，他害怕看见Jason像上次一样沉默地转身离开。害怕他其实没有能力给予Jason梦寐以求的，也害怕Jason仍然无法接受Tim渴望给予他的。

Jason松开了他，Tim悬起的心在那一瞬间不安地跳动。

Jason将双手伸进了夹克里头，轻轻地握住了他的手。夹克歪斜地滑落到肩上。被烟头烫伤的地方灼热并且刺痛，但Tim没有抽开手。他抬起头，看见Jason眼中一直以来都模糊不清的情绪变得清晰而明朗。

“那你说该怎麽办呢？”

 

Fin.


End file.
